


Talking to the Moon

by HolyCasDean



Category: Mamma Mia! (2008)
Genre: ABBA, Australian Stereotypes, Beach kisses, Coming Out, Dancing, Donna Sheridan/Sam Carmichael - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, Greece, Harry has some modesty left, Hatros, M/M, Mamma Mia! - Freeform, Oneshot, References to ABBA, Romance, Slash, Tropical Loveland, beach, happyness, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCasDean/pseuds/HolyCasDean
Summary: They somehow went from talking about how much they love each other to talking about about how Harry would fight a big, strong and dangerous kangaroo...-This is based off a news article that interviewed Juan Pablo Di Pace, he was talking about how there were many scenes of his character, Petros, that were cut out of the final movie, one of them being 'moments with Colin on the beach'. i rlly wish i could watch those moments :,(-You can find this news article at: https://www.dailyrecord.co.uk/entertainment/celebrity/river-city-star-teaches-colin-998990





	Talking to the Moon

\--

Their hands were clasped tightly together, arms intertwined as Petros leant heavily on the side of Harry. They were both a tiny bit more then drunk, both having drank a lot more than expected throughout the night, starting from when they were walking down the long windy path from the church, the sun setting over their heads and both Harry and Petros holding hands with a champagne glass in the other. Both men had escaped the dancing and the bright lights long after the ground cracked and the after-party had taken a more wet turn, saturating everyone in water, causing everybody to strip at least one piece of clothing and dance away having the time of their lives. 

The sand under their bare toes was cool and squishy and as the loud music sounded in the background, they both felt at peace. Petros was staring at his feet as he walked, giggling softly every now and then, which ultimately caused Harry’s insides turn to mush and his heart to tighten. The English man adjusted his grip of holding both their shoes in one hand and the weight of the Greek man on the other and sighed happily as Petros leant his head-on Harry’s shoulder. 

“You’re comfortable”

“Yeah, well you’re drunk.”

Petros puckered his lips and gazed up at Harry, staring at him as they walked, with a lot of difficulty from Petros not looking where he was placing his feet,

“Yeah, I guess so, but you being comfortable doesn’t change whether I’m drunk or not…”

Harry grinned and wrapped his arm around Petros as the sea breeze blew against his open shirt, “That’s only because you woke up this morning, clinging to me as if I was your long-lost father or something.”

The silence between lasted a second before both men burst into laughter at the ironic joke, both of them thinking about Sophie for a moment before Petros’ head snapped up and his soft smile turned into a wicked crazed grin that stretched across his features like a cat.

“Long-Lost father… you mean Daddy?”

Petros barked a loud laugh as Harry swore and smack the back of his head softly and ducked his head trying not to let Petros see his wide smile and blushing face. Although in that moment, that was the only thing the Greek man could see. Harry’s smile was shining brightly and the moon allowing him to see the bright blush on the taller man’s face. 

Petros giggled loudly and letting go of Harry’s hand, he spun away in a slight stumble and grinned at Harry from where he was standing a bit away, dancing slightly with the music in the background. Harry grinned and dropped both of their shoes as Petros reached out with both arms and they held hands once more, Petros spinning Harry around once before they both ended up feeling queasy and Harry pulled Petros flush against his body.   
Both of their silly drunken partying drained out of their bodies as ABBA’s Tropical Loveland started playing up the island and Petros rested his ear over Harrys’ heart. They both swayed together for the song, Petros’ arms lazily wrapped around the taller man’s neck and Harrys’ arms wrapped tightly around the smaller mans’ waist. 

“Did you really mean it when you told Donna that she was the last girl you would ever love? What if I bore you, I’ve only ever lived here on Kalokairi, I haven’t been to beautiful places like you have.”

Harry bent down and kissed his dancing partner on the top of the head and hummed softly.

“I truly mean it Petros. My whole life I have felt this emptiness inside of me, even meeting Donna, I was young and she was the first person I had ever fell in love with. But when I met you? You shone brighter than the rest of them, you are perfect.”

Petros snorted quickly and stayed silent but Harry could feel him snuggle closer to the taller man’s body, his arms tightening slightly.

“Besides, after tonight we can go anywhere in the whole world. I will take you everywhere you want, we can make a little checklist.”

Petros’ eyes shone as he looked up at Harry, “Even Australia?! I really want to go to Australia and cuddle a kangaroo, and then eat Vegemite for breakfast, lunch and dinner!” Petros wiggled around in Harrys’ arms obviously excited about eating a black sour spread for the entire day and Harry grinned down at him, shaking his head.

“I honestly don’t think they eat Vegemite that much, plus please don’t go petting every Kangaroo you see, I’m pretty sure most of them are big strong and dangerous.”

“Yeah but you’re big, strong and dangerous. You can just fight the Kangaroo’s for me, they’ll come up to you and try to kick you over and then you’ll just go- WHAM!!!” 

Petros, still cuddled cosily inside Harrys’ arms, struggled to free his arm and swing it dangerously close to Harrys’ head and grinning like crazy, continued to act out a Harry VS Kangaroo fight. Harry almost got hit in the head again and he grabbed Petros arm and bent down and kissed him on the lips.

Petros immediately dropped his arms and grabbed Harrys’ collar, pulling him in closer. The Englishman used his hands to cup Petros’ face and drew himself up kissing him with more passion.

Harry was just holding the Greek mans’ bottom lip between his teeth,

“AND THEN THE KANGAROO JUMPS TOWARDS YOU AND HITS YOU WITH ITS BIG TAIL- “

Petros leaped on top of Harry, his legs wrapping around Harrys’ waist and for one moment they stayed wobbling in that position before Harry let out a cry and started toppling forwards. Desperately trying to protect his lover, Harry forced his back towards the rushing ground and landed with a grunt in the sand, Petros curled up on his chest, his legs still wrapped around Harrys’ waist.

In that moment, all both men could hear was the crashing waves next to them before Harry felt Petros shaking on top of him and the stinging sensation of water soaking through his thin dress shirt. Breathing heavily and his heart racing out of fear that he had hurt Petros, he lifted the other mans’ face up and stopped short on what he saw. Petros was shaking with uncontrollable laughter and upon seeing Harrys’ shocked face, he wheezed, his nose scrunching up and he let his forehead fall down and rest on Harrys’ chest.

“oh, my god you drunk idiot, you bloody scared me!”

Harrys’ head fell back against the sand and he breathed properly, his arms feeling light. Petros stopped wheezing for a moment to let out a small sorry, his watery puppy eyes trained on Harrys’ face searching for any anger.

Harry lifted his head, a soft smile stretching across his face and he drew Petros up closer so that the smaller man was lying completely on top of Harry and his head was resting in Harrys’ neck. Petros snuggled closer and his eyes slipped shut and fell into a drunken sleep, Harry following not much later.

\--

“Should we wake them?”

“Well seeing as a wave just crashed over Harrys’ face and they are about to drown in a drunken sleep, I’m guessing the answer would be yes.”

Donna bent down and shook Harry slightly, “Harry? You need to wake up.”

Bill grinned and bent down yelling directly next to their heads, startling both men awake and Harry gasped as another wave happened to crash on his face at that exact moment, Petros flipping off Harry in the nick of time and the group of friends doubling over laughing as Harry sat up and coughed out sea water.

“Hey, that’s no fair, you couldn’t have warned me?!”

Sam shrugged, “How would we know when a wave would crash right over your face?”

Harry pulled a sour face but Petros dropped to his knees and cradled Harrys’ head to his chest, “Stop being so mean to my boyfriend, he doesn’t deserve this.”

Rosie smirked, “ah, so it’s official now is it.”

“It was official since like the hen party night.”

“What happened on the hen party night?”

Harry and Petros both blushed furiously, Petros shaking his head, “None of your guy’s business, now what were you doing in the first before interrupting our wet dreams?!”

The group of friends laughed and Harry stammered trying to protect the last of his modesty before Sky spoke up behind them, carrying a mountain of bags,

“Actually, Sophie and I were planning to head out to the main-land to catch our adventure early.”

Sam and Donna helped pull Harry and Petros out of the wet sand and the group headed towards the pier, Sky trotting ahead to put the luggage away and to let Sophie say goodbye to her Mom, 2 Aunties and 3 Dads + one dads’ boyfriend. 

Sophie hugged the group one by one and as Harry waited, he reached and found Petros’ hand and pulled him closer and they stood together, hip to hip as Sophie came barrelling up to Harry and flinging her arms around him,

“I’m really proud of you for coming out, Dad.”

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and buried his nose in her hair before letting go, “Go have fun Soph.” Sophie smiled at him before turning around to Petros and engulfing him in a hug, much to the Greek mans’ surprise. She whispered something in his ear causing him to nod, and then she turned away and soon the group of 7 were waving goodbye to their daughter.

The walk back to the main island, Harry and Petros walked ahead of the rest of the group, holding hands. Harry suddenly turned towards Petros, a thought springing to his mind.

“Hey, what did Sophie say to you just before she left?”

Petros looked down at their joined hands and back up into Harrys’ eyes.

“She told me to look after you and that she was really proud of us.”

Harrys’ eyes softened and he sighed, “What did I do to deserve this?”

Petros grinned maniacally, “Well you do give pretty lovely blow-jobs.”

“OH, MY GOD PETROS”, Harry shrieked, and Petros laughed loudly, escaping Harrys’ lunge and started sprinting down the beach, Harry following close behind shouting loudly. 

The group behind them watched the two men as they laughed and ran, softly smiling as the two shot remarks at each other. Suddenly Rosie wheezed and doubled over in laughter, Bill only just managing to hold her up and as the group looked towards the two lovers ahead of them, they were met with the sight of Harry lying face first in the sand, his legs sticking out behind him and Petros dropping to his knees because he physically couldn’t stand up any longer.

The moon smiled above them and made sure to shine extra bright on Harry and his sandy stumble. 

\--


End file.
